


I'm following your smile [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	I'm following your smile [fanart]

So what about this fanart ... I start to handle my new graphics tablet. It's very nice to handle ... and it's more enjoyable to train on these two attractive lovers. So here's a sexy scene, just for fun.  
With all the work in progress. Have a nice tuesday !!!  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151117072020435970.jpg.html)

Ok I may have a weakness for this position...  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151117072019134464.jpg.html)  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151117072019662880.jpg.html)  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151117072019941892.jpg.html)  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151117072020142665.jpg.html)


End file.
